The Devil's Fallen
by KellyLovesR5
Summary: "Was turning a human really the best decision? Yes, because Zayn was his mistake and Louis was his angel." Rated M. Vampire Larry. Bit of vampire Zarry. One-shot. Based off of Fall Out Boy's, "Thanks for the Memories." LINK TO STORY TRAILER IN MY BIO! Big love to @stylinsonchick and @avonlarry on Twitter for inspiring this. xx


**Author's Notes: So, the plot line here is that Harry is a vampire and Louis is a human. Harry meets Louis for the first time and falls for him almost instantly. But, he's torn between his vampiric duties and the man that he now loves. Plus, Zayn is bitter over losing Harry. "JeaLOUsy" ensues.**

**Also, YOU SHOULD ALL GO to my bio and click the link for the trailer to this fic! I spent lots of time on it and I think it's really nice. So, go watch it! :D**

**Lastly, PLEASE leave a review below! It REALLY helps me to have some reader input when I'm trying to work on fics. Much love!**

* * *

**T****he Devil's Fallen**

_I'm gonna make it bend and break. It sent you to me without wings. Say a prayer, but let the good times roll._

Harry descended the stairs with a measure of grace as he rounded out of the bar and into the quiet nighttime streets. His eyes burned crimson red and his body begged him with thirst. _Just one more,_ he thought. _Just one and then home. _

The forest was quiet save for the gentle buzz in the air. Harry wrinkled his nose as he inhaled. Then came a new noise. Harry quickly stopped and stood, stock still. _Like a human footstep on a branch,_ he thought. Soon, a form came into sight. Harry gasped underneath his cold breath. The boy was white and beautiful, just like the young vampire girls that he had seen at the hideout. Only older, taller, and just a bit more boyish. Harry tensed his shoulders and slid his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Sir," came the voice that Harry tried to push away, tried so desperately not to devour. It was so broken and perfect. "You'll have to excuse me, I- I think I'm lost."

Harry looked up at the boy and forced away a smile. "Oh, are you now," he asked. He heard the boy gasp.

"You're a-" Louis had heard tales of the vampires that roamed the woods. They were mainly old legends told by his grandfather as Louis sat by the fire and listened, fascinated with the whole idea. To live forever young. To never hurt again. To be eternally free. Harry's red eyes burned into him like a candle on a cold winter's night. Louis almost couldn't believe it.

Harry immediately grabbed Louis' cheeks with his large, strong hands and leaned in towards him, keeping them face to face. There was no chance that Louis would be going home now. He knew the truth, and he would undoubtedly tell everyone if he went back. He was already out of luck, already a fallen angel, and yet, Harry just couldn't seem to cope with that. Killing had never been a problem for Harry before, but this boy just seemed so innocent. Why should he have to die for the sake of others?

"Keep quiet, boy! You'll wake the whole neighborhood," Harry spat at him. Louis shut his mouth and nodded. Harry stepped back and stared back at him. He looked so young. "How old are you," he asked. Louis gave a smirk after staring blindly into Harry's eyes for a second. "I'm twenty-one, and I'm certainly not as young as you think," he scoffed.

Harry was surprised by him. He didn't seem the least bit scared or even unnerved by the elite vampire standing right in front of him. Perhaps he thought that he was going to get out of this. Harry took a few steps backward, relaxing himself. "Do you really think that you're in the place to sass me," he asked Louis. "I could kill you."

Louis smirked once more. "But you won't," he retorted confidently. Harry eyed him from an angle. "And what makes you think that," he asked.

Louis stared into his eyes once again. "Because you have a good heart," he said. Harry gasped at him a little. No one had said anything like that to him in... _ages_. It was always, Harry the Heart-breaker, or One of the Elites, or Harry the Constant Loner or some other bullshit. "What makes you think that," Harry repeated himself. Louis only stared back at him, a smile playing across his lips. "Because if you were going to kill me, I'd already be dead." Louis seemed smart and sophisticated, and Harry just wanted to pin him against a hard surface and let the games begin. But, he knew that he couldn't. Not here. "Well, maybe I like to wait," Harry replied as he stepped a bit closer. Louis leaned up toward him. "Maybe you do." Harry smiled at him, just a hint of his white fangs showing underneath the pale moonlight. "Show you a good time, eh?" Louis smirked back at him. "Indeed." With that, Harry grabbed Louis up in his arms and headed directly for his hidden mansion.


End file.
